Three dimensional surface reconstruction may be based on multiple images and depth maps taken of a three dimensional object. Each of the multiple images and depth maps may be captured from a different viewpoint of the three dimensional object. Point locations on the object may be identified from the images and/or depth maps and used to align the multiple images. An electronic representation of a surface of the three dimensional object may then be created based on the point locations. For example, surface normals at one or more point locations on the surface may be determined. The three dimensional surface between the known surface points may then be estimated based on a neighborhood of surface points and the surface normal estimates. However, in some environments, the resulting three dimensional surface estimation may contain one or more irregularities that reduces the quality of the three dimensional reproduction. Therefore, improved methods of three dimensional surface reconstruction are needed.